My Home Now
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Clara was sucked into a parallel world where she lands on Azkaban Prison. She meets Sirius Black and falls in love with him while they had been stuck there for 12 years. They help keep each other sanity. When Sirius breaks out he takes his love Clara with him. Will the Doctor ever get back to Clara?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Clara was sucked into a parallel world where she lands on Azkaban Prison. She meets Sirius Black and falls in love with him while they had been stuck there for 12 years. They help keep each other sanity. When Sirius breaks out he takes his love Clara with him. Will the Doctor ever get back to Clara?

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Clara can't remember the time she felt warmth. She knows it was years ago with _him. _The man that got her stuck here and never came and rescued her like she did him.

When Clara got here she was dragged into the prison. What she learnt about Dementor's they sucked the happiness out of everyone. Clara thought she would go insane if it wasn't for Sirius Black who was in a cell next to her. Over the years they shared everything. Sirius knew she was from another world and Clara knew she was in a wizard and human world. They had fallen in love.

Clara shivered in all her lives this was the one place she hated to be.

"Love wake up hurry", Sirius whisperers

"Siri?" Clara croaks opening her eyes, "How did you get out?"

"Later my love. We need to get out of this place before they realise we are gone", Sirius says helping Clara up

They made it too the docks stumbling all the way. They got into a boat and both took turns rowing. But Sirius did most of it since Clara was so weak. They reached the mainland where Sirius stole food in his dog form. They both ate starved. Sirius also stole clothes for Clara.

Before continuing on their journey. Clara asked Sirius to take her to Jack Harkness. She knew no matter what world she could probably trust him. So they made it to Cardiff. Clara and Sirius managed to find Jack Harkness outside Torchwood.

"Jack?" Clara asks quietly from the shadows

"Who is asking?" Jack asks

"This is going to sound impossible. But I am from a parallel universe. I came here 12 years ago", Clara says

"How do I know your telling the truth?" Jack asks

"In my world you lead Torchwood and it looks like you do here. The Cardiff is on a rift. You protect the earth from aliens. You used to be a Time Agent. Your immortal. I don't know what to say anything to convince you but all that. But I know about Daleks, Cybermen, Time Lords", Clara says quietly

"So how did you get here?" Jack asks

"Through a rift. He is not coming to get me. It has been 12 years", Clara says

"Let's go in and discuss this", Jack says

"I don't think that is a good idea. I am on the run from witches and wizards", Clara says

"Don't tell me you where in...", Jack left it hanging

"Yes. For 12 years. I only not insane because of this man here. How do you know about that place?" Clara says patting Padfoot

"My wife Donna is a witch so she told me everything. Let's discuss this in private", Jack says

After Jack and Donna promising them they will help. Donna had give Clara some clothes. Which she thanked Donna for. Torchwood here knew about witches and wizards. After hearing Sirius and Clara's stories. They agreed to keep the wizarding world in the dark. Jack asked Clara if she wanted to go back to her parallel world if she got the chance and Clara said no. That this had been her home for years. Where Sirius was she was going to be.

Sirius and Clara had decided to go get Harry. Sirius had told Clara all about where Harry was and how he didn't think that Petunia would treat him nicely. Clara agreed as she didn't like leaving a kid in that kid of home.

Sirius said he could apparate them close. After saying goodbye to Jack and Donna. Clara closed her eyes as Sirius apparated. Clara trusted Sirius with her life soon they made it to Privet Drive. They watched the house for a week to find that they were most unpleasant people. One night a tall boy stalking out of one of the houses with a trunk and an owl.

"Is that Harry?" Clara asks Sirius

"Yes. Should I lead him here as Padfoot?" Sirius asks

"Yes I will wait in the shadows", Clara says

Sirius turns into a dog and playfully leads Harry to Clara's hiding spot where she had written in the dirt. _'Please don't be frightened we are here to help'_.

"What the heck?" Harry exclaims

Padfoot transforms into Sirius.

"Hello Harry", Sirius says

"Who the hell are you? Wait your on the news your Sirius Black", Harry says

"So they informed the Muggle Prime Minister. That was to be expected. Harry I want to tell you I didn't to the crimes I was convicted off. I never even got a trial. The evidence was clearly set up so that I would look guilty and my friend didn't get a trial either they just throw her in", Sirius says, "To think I would betray Lily and James is unthinkable"

"You betrayed my parents!" Harry says

"Listen Harry I didn't. If I had my wand I would swear an oath on it. But it was snapped when I went to Azkaban. But this is what happened…", Sirius begins to tell him tail

"So Peter Pettigrew is Scabbers. Ron's rat?" Harry asks

"Is Scabbers missing a toe?" Sirius asks

"Yes. Ok I won't judge you for now", Harry decides

"Would you like to meet my friend now? She is a Muggle", Sirius says

"Ok", Harry says

"Clara come out love", Sirius says

Out of the bushes comes Clara she quickly goes to Sirius's side shivering a little.

"Harry this is Clara. Clara this is Harry", Sirius says

"Nice to meet you Harry", Clara says

"You too Clara", Harry says

"Now Harry I think your not too happy with your relatives?" Sirius asks

"No they treat me like scum", Harry says

"Will you trust me enough to come with me? I am your godfather", Sirius says

Harry thinks he could see that Sirius was telling the truth.

"Ok I will trust you. But where will we go?" Harry asks

"Well I have a house but I don't think it will do. But you have a place. Read it on James's list he got from the goblins. I went there once. I can probably take us all there again. It will recognise your magic and blood as James's. So it should be safe", Sirius says

"How are we getting there?" Harry asks

"I will apparate us. So Harry take my hand. Clara take the other", Sirius says

Clara grips Sirius's hand tightly. Harry takes the other hand and Sirius apparates them with a pop leaving Ministry and Dumbledore to figure out where Harry had gotten too…And the mystery of where Sirius Black and the other escaped prisoner were…


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I added Twilight too this too._

* * *

**Author's Note: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Sirius, Clara and Harry appear on a large property.

"This was your grandparents home Harry. It is Potter Estate", Sirius says

"What were their names?" Harry asks

"Charlus and Dorea Potter. Your grandmother was a Black before that", Sirius says

"So she was related to you?" Clara asks Sirius

"Yes. Here is a little Black history. Dorea was the youngest child of Cygnus Black II and Violetta Bulstrode. She was the sister to Pollux Black, Cassiopeia Black and Marius Black . She was the Aunt of Alphard, Cygnus and my mother Walburga Black. Your father's mother was my great aunt", Sirius says his family history

"Siri someone is here", Clara whispers

"The only person I can think off that could be here is Remus. We will have to convince him my innocence", Sirius says

"Sirius?" a man asks pointing a wand at him

"Remus", Sirius says

"I will have you back in Azkaban", Remus says

"I didn't do it Moony. I swear a wizards oath. I can't do a vow because I need a new wand", Sirius says

"You have two minutes two explain", Remus says holding his wand at Sirius

Sirius explains everything. Remus looks shocked.

"It is true he is innocent", Clara says

"Who are you?" Remus asks

"Clara Oswald. I am from a parallel dimension. It's a long story. Please believe Siri", Clara begs

Remus looks at Sirius and sees the look in his eyes. That moment he knew his best friend could never do the crimes he was committed off.

"I want proof", Remus says

"James and Lily's will. We can go to Gringotts. Harry needs a check up anyway", Sirius says

"Harry?" Remus asks startled just noticing Harry

"Hi", Harry says

"I am Remus Lupin. You used to call me Moony", Remus says

"Why Moony?" Harry asks

"Tell him Remus. Clara won't mind either", Sirius says

"I am a werewolf", Remus says

"It is only on the full moon your dangerous isn't it?" Clara asks

"Yes. How did you know?" Remus asks

"Sirius has had 12 years to tell me stories. I think we all need to eat. It is late we can go to this Gringotts in the morning", Clara says

"Remus is Mitsy still here? I need her to take a message to a friend. They can come with us tomorrow", Sirius says

"Mitsy", Remus says

A small house elf appears.

"Master Harry! Your back. I am Mitsy", Mitsy says

"Hi Mitsy. What can I do for Master?" Mitsy asks

"Mitsy can you carry a message to Jack and Donna Harkness for me?" Sirius asks quickly writing out the letter

"I will Master Sirius. Jayjay is in the kitchen he will make you food", Mitsy says disappearing

They head to the kitchen and make small talk. Remus watching Sirius closely. He was treating Clara like she was a Queen.

"Harry do you play Quidditch?" Sirius asks Harry

"Yes I am Seeker youngest seeker in a century", Harry says smiling

"Your father would be proud. He was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team himself", Sirius says

"Was Mum in Gryffindor too?" Harry asks

"Yes. She was the smartest in her year. She about got even with Remus", Sirius says grinning

Remus just rolls his eyes

"Why the nicknames?" Harry asks

"Well we wanted to keep Remus company on full moon nights. So we begum Animagus…", Sirius says beginning his tall

"Didn't you get hurt?" Clara asks

"Sometimes. But we were careful. I became Padfoot, Harry your Dad was a black stag which he called himself Prongs, Frank was a Lion named Roar, Bella was Sky and Donna was Cloud. But after 5th year a new member joined our group. James wanted to impress Lily so he let Severus Snape into our group. He became a black panther we called him Shadow. Then Dumbledore wanted him as spy. So he had to stop hanging around with us kind of miss him", Sirius says

"How you flatter me Padfoot", Severus says coming out of the shadows

Sirius jumps, "Shadow don't do that to me"

"I had to hear what you said before I revealed myself", Severus says

"What about me Padfoot?" Bella asks from next to Severus

"Hi Sky. Harry, Clara these are Bella Swan also known as Sky and Severus Snape known as Shadow", Sirius says

"If you want to prove yourself why don't you take truth serum?" Severus asks

"I guess can you get some?" Sirius asks

"I have some. I am staying at this estate with Remus", Severus says summoning the truth serum, "Three drops"

Sirius takes the three drops and Severus, Bella and Remus begins to question him with Clara and Harry watching.

"Name?" Severus asks

"Sirius Orion Black III", Sirius says

"Father?" Remus asks  
"Orion Sirius Black", Sirius says

"Mother?" Remusasks

"Walburga Callidora Black", Sirius says

"Year of birth?" Severus asks

"1959", Sirius says

"Hogwarts House?" Remus asks

"Gryffindor", Sirius says

"Best Friends?" Severus asks

"James Potter, Remus Lupin, Frank Longbottom, Severus Snape, Isabella Tonks, Donna Noble and back then Peter Pettigrew", Sirius says

"What is James Potter like to you?" Remus asks

"My brother in all but blood", Sirius says firmly

"Where you the Potters secret keeper in 1981?" Severus asks

"No", Sirius says

"What happened that Halloween Night?" Bella asks

"I confronted Pettigrew on a city street. He shouted out that it was me who betrayed the Potters and then created a huge explosion which enabled him to fake his own death. He cut of his finger and slipped into the sewer system. I was arrested for what Pettigrew did", Sirius says

"How did you escape Azkaban?" Remus asks

"I was thin enough to slip through the bars in dog form. Then I unlocked Clara's cell and we escaped", Sirius says

"Here is the antidote. We believe you Padfoot", Severus says

"Welcome back", Bella says

"It is good to have you back sorry about before", Remus says

"I would have down the same thing", Sirius says

They talked to Clara and Harry all through the night. Till it was one am. They went off to their bedrooms. Sirius was surprised that Severus and Bella were married. Sirius wanted to marry Clara but he couldn't do it as a fugitive. He slipped into bed with Clara wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I love you Clara", Sirius says

"I love you too Siri", Clara says

_Morning_

"Padfoot get here we have to disguise you!" Remus yells

"Disguise Clara first", Sirius says

"Why me?" Clara asks

"Love I just don't what Remus to prank me", Sirius says not noticing Bella behind him changing his hair colour and eye colour

"You should look at yourself", Clara says giggling

"SKY!" Sirius yells at his pink hair and green skin

"That looks good on you Padfoot", Severus says all ready to go

Harry and Severus had talked last night and Harry finally understood why Severus treated the way he did. Severus said he was going to go out of spying. So no more off just picking on Harry. Harry was happy about that.

Bella had given Clara come clothes to wear.

"Off we go to the Leaky Cauldron", Bella says taking Clara's hand

Sirius takes Harry's and they all apparate together to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Remember be polite to the Goblins", Sirius says to Harry

"Simon. Donna and Jack are here", Clara says

"Remus, Severus, Bella this is Donna and Jack", Sirius says

"You still don't remember me?" Donna asks looking angrily

"Umm", Sirius says

"I was in the same year as you in Hogwarts. And I was in the Marauders", Donna says

"Cloud!" Sirius says hugging Donna

"Yeah, yeah. You owe me big. Now lets get to Gringotts", Donna says

Donna opens up the portal to Diagon Alley and Clara gasps.

"Welcome home love", Sirius says in her ear

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

_Animagus Marauders:_

_ James Potter: Black Stag: Prongs_

_Sirius Black: Grim: Padfoot_

_Remus Lupin: Werewolf: Moony_

_Frank Longbottom: Lion: Roar_

_Isabella Tonks: Eagle: Sky_

_Severus Snape: Panther: Shadow_

_Donna Noble: Clouded Leopard: Cloud_


End file.
